This application generally relates to steer-by-wire steering systems, and particularly to providing a triple redundancy failsafe for electronic control units (ECUs) operating the steering system in the vehicle.
Increasing reliance on automatic driving assist systems (ADAS) has resulted in one or more controllers of various subsystems in a vehicle to communicate with each other. For example, the communication facilitates the subsystems to share information, in turn facilitating a subsystem to react to actions being taken by other subsystems automatically.
In addition, increasing vehicle safety requirements are driving system redundancy to achieve higher safety levels. Redundancy is achieved by including a backup (or second) component for taking over operations in case a primary (or first) component experiences a failure. The redundant component(s) typically assume the burden of the operations of the EPS system for a limited amount of time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a robust inter-controller communication.